CATS -- In Love
by Mimi Bella
Summary: Can two cats from completely different worlds find love with each other?


CATS: In Love (or Foofy Goes Slumming) 

Rum Tum Tugger surveyed the scene surrounding him. Broken bottles littered his den, banana peels and fish bones covered the floor. It seemed like years since he had last seen his love, so long he had almost forgotten her name. Almost. 

"Blast!" he exclaimed. "I must forget her! I must banish her from my mind! She is gone, and she will never return!" With that, Rum sprang from his den and onto the street. He wanted to leave behind all those painful MEMORIES. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was far, far away from here. 

* * * * 

Across town, Jinglebottoms had an idea. 

The sweet little tabby knew that Foofypants would be emerging from the salon, the kitty salon, with her elegant white coat freshly washed, dried, and styled, and her nails trimmed. It was a weekly ritual for Foofy and her owner, Lady Camilla de Bournevald. Lady Camilla's stylish Bentley was rounding the corner to pick up its owner. Jinglebottoms knew his chance. It was now or never. Foofy must know how he felt about her. 

With the stealth of a cat, which is what he was, he bounded across the street, sidestepped past the oncoming pedestrians, and came to a stop in front of the salon. Foofy recognized him. It was the same scruffy tabby with the torn ear she had seen last week. Her tastes usually ran along the purebread Persian Blue or Abyssinian line, but their stultified personalities and finicky behavior often made her cringe. She wasn't above spending time with a cat from the other side of the tracks. 

Perched in the flower pot directly in front of the salon, Jinglebottoms attempted to start a conversation with Foofy. 

"Psst!" he hissed. "Hey you?" 

Foofy cocked her lovely white head at him. "Pardon me?" she returned, only half serious. 

"Oh, um, hello. I'm J-J-Jinglebottoms. What's your name?" 

Foofy colored, in slight embarrassment. Regaining her composure, however, she managed to say, "Well, I am told that my full name is Seraphimia Euphegenia, although my owner, Lady Camilla always calls me Foofypants." 

Jinglebottoms wanted to laugh at the ridiculous name, but held it in. He had no desire to offend this beautiful creature. 

"Well, I wanted to say that you are the most beautiful cat that I have ever seen! Your coat is like snow, and your eyes are like beautiful blue orbs." 

Foofy's ample cat breast swelled with gratification. She was not sure if Jinglebottoms knew what those words meant, but the gesture was enough for her. She knew she must see him again. 

But the Bentley arrived, and Lady Camilla began ushering Foofy into the car. Hesitant, Foofy resisted, wanting another word with the dirty but intriguing stranger. 

"Come come now, Foofy, we shall be late for tea with Mrs. Smyth-Jones!" Lady Camilla shooed her along. 

Foofy took a look back at Jinglebottoms. He could see the desperation in her eyes. 

"Can I see you again?" he called to her. 

"Yes! I live at 81^st and Park! The Gramercy Arms, eighth floor! I'll wait for you tonight!" 

With that, Foofy disappeared into the car. Jinglebottoms felt his heart singing! He knew he had found his love. Now came the task of getting from the Village to the Upper East Side. He wasn't sure how, but he was a survivor after all, he knew he could make it. 

* * * * * * 

Rum had made it to Midtown. It was getting late, nearly five o'clock. He hadn't eaten for days, partially out of choice, and partially out of necessity. He was hoping to find a nice dark alley that hopefully wasn't inhabited by some unfriendly Jellicles to sleep in. 

Crossing yet another street, Rum looked up. He was at the intersection of Madison and Park. Grand Central Station loomed before him, an expansive and beautiful building he had only seen in his dreams. How he wished he had a human owner now. They could go on trips together in the train. It all seemed so important. But it was not to be. He was alone again. And the MEMORIES of his love came flooding back. 

Wincing in pain, yes he felt actual physical pain at the thought of her, he backed into a doorway, where he collapsed, already exhausted. He lay there for several minutes, attempting to regain his faculties about him. He stared out onto the sidewalk, at the people rushing by him, all hoping to get somewhere. None of them took notice of the filthy feline just inches from their pounding feet. Beyond them, he saw the cars on the street. It wouldn't be difficult to throw myself into traffic, he thought. It would be quick and probably painless. It was not a bad way to go. 

NO! That was the last thing she would have wanted him to do. But her MEMORY haunted him so, how could he ever live without her? 

Just then, Rum peered across the street. Could it be? No, it couldn't! It was Jinglebottoms! Rum hadn't seen him in what seemed like years. They had been old pals, prowling the streets with Skimbleshanks, Macavity, and Wattapoolah. Those five toms had been the terror of the city. Rum started toward Jinglebottoms, but then remembered the rest of their past together. Rum's love had been Jingle's love first, and Rum had been so jealous, he tried to steal her away by lying to her about Jingle's past. None of it was true of course. He never killed a cat just to watch him die. That wasn't like Jingle. 

But once Rum had convinced her of this, she was his forever. Or at least until the accident. He hadn't seen it coming, the Mack truck. He was looking the opposite direction, when she walked out onto the street. She didn't look because she thought he would look for her, protect her. But he didn't. And in a flash, she was gone. There wasn't even any hair left. 

Rum had wandered the streets for days after that. He was lost without her. And his best friend, Jingle, wouldn't even speak to him. But who could blame him. 

Rum hoped that bygones would be bygones. He called Jingle's name. A look of surprise and dread came over Jingle's face. 

"Jingle!" he called, crossing the street. 

Jinglebottoms looked up, seeing Rum Tum Tugger for the first time in months. At first, he wanted to run toward his old friend, forgive him for everything that had happened, but then he stopped. He was not sure if he was ready yet. 

"Jingle!" Rum repeated. 

"Rum," Jinglebottoms said coolly. "It's been awhile." 

"Hasn't it old friend?" Rum was trying to keep from mentioning her. He hoped that Jingle would be the one to bring her up. "How has life been treating you lately?" 

"Decent, I'd say." 

"Good, good. Good to hear." 

Jinglebottoms grew suspicious of this small talk. He may not be the brightest cat, but he had been around the block. Besides, he knew Rum well enough to know that what the tom displayed on the outside was rarely what he was thinking on the inside. 

"Look, I heard about the accident, and I wanted to tell you that I am very sorry. She was very special," Jingle said suddenly, hoping this would clear the air. Rum was taken aback, but he tried to hide it. 

"Yes, well, sometimes, life deals you blows and you have to deal with them." 

"How are you holding up?" Jingle asked clearly. Rum felt his heart swell. No one had asked him that before. He didn't quite know how to answer. 

"Um, well. It's getting easier. But sometimes I still can't face it." 

"I can understand," Jingle replied. Rum knew he meant it. Oh, he knew. For a moment, Jingle just stared his former best friend in the face, until Rum grew uncomfortable and looked away. 

"Right, well, I had better be going. Good seeing you again, though, Rum," Jingle said suddenly and started off toward his destination. 

"You too," Rum said softly. He was still processing the encounter. He had not expected Jingle to be so kind to him. Something compelled him to say something, to apologize. "Hey Jingle!" he called. Jingle stopped in his tracks and turned to his old friend. 

"Yes, Rum?" 

Rum hesitated. He could not do it. 

"Have a good...trip," he said awkwardly. 

Jingle looked at him strangely, as if he knew that Rum had not intended to say that. 

"Thanks, Rum. Will do." With that, Jingle turned again and left. 

Rum wondered where he could be going at this hour, especially in this neighborhood. It was not anything like Jinglebottoms' usual haunts. Curious, he decided to follow him. Keeping a safe distance from his old friend, he bounded from rooftop to fire escape, following Jinglebottoms, until he finally arrived at a stately apartment building on East 81^st Avenue. 

"What could he want with this place?" Rum wondered to himself. He was about to find out. 

* * * * * * 

He had made it. He was there. 

Giddy as a schoolboy, Jinglebottoms bounded up the fire escape, counting the floors as he went. He knew he was just inches away from ecstasy. If only he could see her! 

He reached the eighth floor, and peered inside the window. There she was! Oh, what beauty! Jinglebottoms watched as Lady Camilla's maid served Foofy's dinner in a crystal goblet. Foofy looked like a queen, perched upon a richly apolstered chair. He stared in awe as she daintily consumed her meal. When she had finished, he called to her. 

"Foofy!" Jingle said softly. 

Foofy looked up. She had been waiting to hear that voice. 

"Jinglebottoms?" she said, padding toward the window. "Is that you?" 

"Yes!!" Jingle exclaimed, barely able to contain his contentment. Fortunately for them, the maid had left the window open. "Come out, come out!" He called to her. 

"Yes, I'll be right there!" Foofy disappeared behind the drapes, and Jingle struggled to see her. Finally, she burst through the lacy curtains, the feline of his dreams. She coquettishly circled him, and then rubbed his face with her soft pink nose. Jingle felt his cat manhood swell with anticipation. Her sleek white coat reflected the rays of the waning sun, and her blues eyes sparkled with warmth. Jingle could not believe how beautiful she was. 

"H-H-H-Hello," he stammered nervously. 

"Good evening, Jingle," Foofy purred, rubbing her soft head against his spotty coat demurely. "I'm so glad you found my place." 

"It's really swank!" Jingle exclaimed, not able to contain his awe. 

"Yes, it's all right, I suppose," Foofy said, slightly bored. She was tired of this privileged existence, the weekly grooming sessions, the expensive gourmet cat food. She knew there was a great wide world beyond the Belgian lace curtains that lined her windows to the world. She knew she had to get out, but how? 

"You don't know how often I've dreamed, when I have that split second when Lady Camilla lets me walk from the groomer's to the car, where I think, I could just run now, run and leave it all behind, get away from these high society types and their stilted ways!" Foofy mused, hoping Jingle wouldn't think her terribly spoiled for resenting the wealth she enjoyed. "Do you think me awful for saying such things, Jingle?" 

"No, Foofy!" Jingle exclaimed. "I could never think you were awful!" 

"You're sweet," she said, rubbing her nose against his. "Want to go up to the roof?" she added suggestively. "I know a place where we could be...alone." 

Jingle nodded eagerly. No words could describe the anticipation he felt. To feel Foofy's goddess-like body beneath his, united in the act of love was a greater ecstasy than he could imagine. 

Rum watched as the two lovers made their escape to the roof. He too was beguiled by Foofy's beauty, her gentle nature. She reminded him so much of his love, he could hardly stop himself from following the two. He was not a voyeur, but he saw what he wanted. And he was going to take it. 

"NO!" he admonished himself. "I can't do this to Jingle, not again!! I know it destroyed him when I took his love away from him before, there's no telling what a second heartbreak could do to the poor tom. No, Rum, you can't!" And he started down the fire escape, away from the other two. But something stopped him. He realized that there was nothing to lose. "Really, what do I have left? Nothing. No friends, no family, no hope. No...love." At least he could try to find love again. And with love, maybe the others would return. He started back up the fire escape. He had to stop Jingle before he made Foofy his forever. But that wouldn't be easy... 

Foofy led Jingle beneath a piece of sheet metal that had been lain against the stairwell leading up to the roof. Beneath it was an old baby blanket and a pillow. 

"I found this up here one day. I always knew I would bring someone...special up here," Foofy explained, laying herself out on the pillow. 

Jingle reluctantly entered the little lean-to. He wanted Foofy so badly, but he knew he must be a gentlemen. "It's lovely," he whispered. Foofy extended her milky white paw to him. 

"Come, Jingle, lay here with me." And Jingle did. He stroked her fine hair, gazed upon her supple young cat breasts. Her soft paws found their way down Jingle's chest, sending surges of excitement to Jingle's nether regions. 

"Ohh Foofy," he whispered. 

"I would like us to be together, Jingle, as cats who love each other do," Foofy said nervously. Jingle jumped with surprise and longing. "But you should know," Foofy continued. "I have never been with another tom, so please, be gentle." The request was so very plaintive and sweet, Jingle loved her all the more. He told her that he too, had never been with another. His love was taken from him before they could be together, and he had sworn he would wait until another as worthy and beautiful as she came along. He knew he had found her in Foofy. 

"Oh, my love!" he bleated, as they were about to consummate their love. Foofy gazed seductively into Jingle's hazel eyes, giving her assent. 

But then, the unimaginable happened. Rum Tum Tugger decided to take action. 

"Jiiiiiingle!" he bellowed, leaping from the fire escape across the alley, and bounding up the stairs to the rooftop shanty where Foofy and Jingle lay. Jingle recoiled in embarrassment. Had Rum been watching them the entire time? So much for him being a true friend. 

Rum tried to act surprised when he saw Foofy lying there next to Jingle. 

"Oh, hello," he said smoothly, but with a tinge of feigned embarrassment. "Didn't know you were up here with Jingle. I was just passing by, and I saw my old buddy, Jinglebottoms! By the way, I'm Rum Tum Tugger, and you are...?" 

"S-S-Seraphimia," Foofy said shyly. "But, please call me Foofy." She wanted to be disgusted with this rude tom, but somehow, she couldn't. In fact, she found him infuriatingly attractive. 

"That's a lovely name," Rum said, putting on his best debonair act. Foofy smiled in return. "Well, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, I just thought I'd stop by and see my old buddy. I'll be on my way now," Rum started off. 

Foofy couldn't help herself. 

"Oh no, please, you aren't interrupting, don't leave!" she called. Jingle's head snapped toward her, a look of betrayal flashing across his face. Foofy's shoulders fell defeatedly. She couldn't believe what she was doing to Jingle. Sweet as he was, she had always dreamt about someone more exciting, someone she could run wild with, and lose all her cares in the world. Rum had this...mystique, and it set fire to her loins. 

"Well, all right then," Rum responded, his back still to Jingle and Foofy. A wicked grin rose to his face. He was going to get what he wanted. 

"Yes, please, come over here, join us," Foofy said warmly. Rum stalked over to the two other cats, forcing his way between Jingle and Foofy. 

"This is nice," he commented, taking in the view of the Manhattan skyline. "But I bet you've never been out there!" he said, pointing his paw across the Hudson River. "Or down there!" he indicated the sky scrapers of midtown. 

"No," Foofy said sheepishly, bowing her head. 

"Oh, it's all right, we'll show you everything, won't we Jingle?" Rum nudged his friend a little too eagerly. 

"Yes, I suppose," Jingle assented quietly. 

"I've always wanted to see more of the world. Life is so dull here. It's always tea parties and social events, with the same boring people and the same ridiculous toms, always trying to make a good impression. But they are all so phony," Foofy lamented. 

"Well, we're real, aren't we Jingle?" Rum asked excitedly. Foofy's eyes began to glow. She imagined such adventure with this tom. "You see, Foofy," Rum continued, leading her to the edge of the rooftop. "There's a great big world out there, and we're going to see it all!" 

"Really?" Foofy asked, genuinely. 

"You betcha," Rum assured her. "You, me, and Jingle, we'll go see the world...together!" 

Foofy's heart raced at the thought. She didn't have to choose between the two toms, both of which made her soul sing. But Jingle, somehow, didn't look convinced that this idea was as great as Rum thought it was. 

"Jingle," Foofy said softly, "What's wrong?" 

"With me?" Jingle said forlornly. "Nothing. Nothing at all, Foofy, everything sounds great. Seeing the world and all. Can't wait." Foofy frowned. Jingle wasn't telling her everything, that much she knew for sure. "Well, I'm famished!" Jingle suddenly announced. "Anyone for dinner?" 

Rum's eyes lit up. 

"Shall we take Foofy hunting for a nice...mouse?" he asked archly. 

Foofy gasped. She had never had mouse before. 

Jingle felt somewhat reassured, although still wary of Rum's actions around Foofy. He knew what had happened last time, and he wasn't about to repeat history. 

"I think I saw some good ones down in the alley below," Rum began. "Why don't we head on down and check it out? Jingle, lead the way!" 

Jingle began bounding down the fire escape, his mind racing with images of the three cats, traveling throughout the world, experiencing numerous adventures. Jingle hoped that this would allow Foofy to realize who and what Rum really was, once she got past that dashingly attractive exterior. 

His excitement spurred him downward, and he reached the alley in record time. 

"Shall we go?" Jingle asked, turning to his friends behind him. 

No one was there. Not Foofy, not Rum, just the sounds of water dripping from a drain pipe and a few mice scurrying along. 

"Foofy?" Jingle whispered softly, hoping it was just a joke and the two were lurking around some corner, waiting to jump out and surprise him. 

But they were gone. Jingle sighed. It had happened again. 

Far above Jingle, a scraggly-haired tabby and a gorgeous white female cat bounded from rooftop to rooftop, already embarking on their journey together... 

To be continued... 


End file.
